


A Lovely Holiday Morning

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag
Summary: 就是沒劇情的肉xd





	A Lovely Holiday Morning

 

勉強地睜開眼睛，Grindelwald揮手讓窗簾擋下周末早上最不需要的陽光，他一向沒有早起的習慣，而且Graves昨晚累得像沒察覺他已回來紐約並在床上等他般，半句話也沒說就倒頭就睡，簡直是像是徹底睡昏，連對剛剛直曬到眼皮上的刺眼光芒皺也沒皺眉，而眼睛下那經過一晚也消退不了的淡黑陰影在昏暗中清晰可見。不必，也不會搖醒對方追問，Grindelwald肯定他的戀人已連續好幾天沒得到足夠的休息。

作為體貼的另一半，他決定讓他的Percy愛睡多久就多久，即使這意味他得在那雙迷人的眸子睜開和變得清醒前維持目前的姿勢躺著，以免弄醒依偎在他懷裡的戀人。他一點也不在意這一點。他的Percy平日又害羞又彆扭，連抱也不會主動抱他一下，但熟睡後就會跟現在一樣無意識地挪進他懷裡，撒嬌似的用鼻子或臉頰蹭他的胸膛，真是可愛得不得了。

Grindelwald勾起寵溺的笑容，抱緊Graves，在毫無預料下大腿碰到顯然不是魔杖的堅硬東西。

「真是精神，Percy。」Grindelwlad壓下笑聲，本來打算忽略這常見的生理反應，然而Graves不自覺地纏著他的腿往他磨蹭，更引誘似的嗯了聲。

有如猛地爆炸，任何體諒的念頭在這一瞬間被全部轟出黑巫師的腦袋，他嗤笑著推開被子，翻身籠罩到Graves身上。被翻成仰躺的Graves只歪了歪腦袋，渾然不覺在睡夢外等待他的危險。

「Percy。」Grindelwald在Graves耳邊低聲地呼喚，又輕咬對方的唇作為警告，Graves不受影響地動也不動，這沒有防備的模樣令Grindelwald更渴望看見戀人因玩弄而驚醒和驚慌失措的反應。

相比惹人煩厭的鬧鐘，甜美的性愛是最棒的叫床服務。

Grindelwald對於他的主意沾沾自喜，決定如果他以後能在煩人的鬧鐘聲響起前醒來的話就會採取相同的方法來喚醒Graves。不過Percy可能不會願意再跟他一起睡覺。

他輕笑了幾聲，先施了幾個保暖咒，以免冰冷的空氣驚擾Graves，而毀掉這個讓他不用費氣力壓制對方就能為所欲為的好機會。他緩慢地解開那顯得凌亂的襯衫，觀察Graves的睡顏。

明明是美國最頂尖的正氣師，卻對他這個最危險的黑巫師完全沒有戒心，還睡得這麼熟、四肢攤開，像是無任歡迎他的邀請。

既然如此，他就不客氣了。

Gridnelwald從Graves的胸膛撫摸到腹部，往那長年藏在層層衣物下的白皙皮膚輕咬幾下。他突然想到什麼壞念頭，趕快脫掉自己的衣服，期待地從床頭櫃裡摸出一直受Graves的抗議而沒派上用場的乳夾。他低頭含著凸起的乳珠，細細地舔弄了兩邊後一併夾上乳夾。Graves反射性扭動起來，伸手想抓走弄痛他的冷冰東西，他的眼皮顫動，快要睜開，Grindelwald馬上用噓聲和魔法哄他沉回夢的深處。

「再睡一會兒，Percy。」Grindelwald輕吻Graves的耳朵，確保戀人的呼吸回恢平淺後坐直身體，欣賞扣在結實胸膛上的精緻鏈子和裝飾，接著俐落無聲地扯走Graves的褲子，住大腿內側留下濕漉響亮的吻後抬起並分開對方的腿。

這個大動作令Graves的夢又不再安穩，他皺著眉蹬了蹬腿，含糊不清地埋怨：「別鬧……多五分鐘……」

出於習慣、傻乎乎的要求引來男人的笑聲，Graevs想翻身把腦袋埋進枕頭裡避開所有滋擾，但半睡半醒的他發不出勁掙脫Grindelwald的手。

Grindelwald不再在乎會弄醒戀人，他摸向Graves的股溝，輕易探進完全放鬆的後庭裡，肆無忌憚地擴張和戳刺。當他以為他還能趁Graves昏昏沉沉的時候進入對方體內，Graves倏地亂扭起來，終於睜開眼睛，不敢相信地怒瞪他：「混蛋！你在做什麼？」

「這不是很明顯嗎，親愛的？我在叫你起床喔。」Grindelwald假裝無辜地眨著眼睛，毫無打算停下試探的動作。

就算仍沒徹底清醒，Graves也不會笨得相信對方的鬼話。他抓起枕頭砸到Grindelwald的臉上，「就只會一整天也在發情！」

Grindelwald對Graves怒不可遏的表情露出微笑，「發情的人可不是我，Percy，是你先硬起來的，還呻吟著磨蹭我。」

「我沒有！」

「是嗎？」Grindelwald覆上Graves的肉球揉弄，俯身吞進誘人的堅挺。

對方灼熱的唇舌一貼向他，Graves就無可抑制地隨被挑起的燥熱瑟縮。「滾開、別……」

Grindelwald哼了聲回應，以相同的節奏用舌頭磨蹭和用手指抽插Graves，Graves還來不及推搡Grindelwald的腦袋，猛力的吸吮與炸遍全身的快感瞬間剝奪他的氣力和自制力，他全身發軟，只能在對方的玩弄下戰慄和喘息。「別……不要、嗯嗚……」

Grindelwald在吸得分身顫抖著湧出液體後才大發慈悲地放開Graves，但不忘在抬頭時舔舐濕潤無比的鈴口，笑得陰險，「你的身體比你誠實許多，Percy。」

「閉嘴、你這滿口歪理、乘人之危的混蛋……」Graves在喘氣中毫無威嚇性地罵道，連瞪眼也在遇紅的臉頰映襯下顯得可愛柔弱。

「你這樣稱讚我我真的很高興，甜心。」Grindelwald一如既往將戀人羞惱下的謾罵曲解，欣賞Graves被氣得牙癢癢但沒法反駁的受窘樣子。

制止不了對方爬回他身上，Graevs因可以奪去他理智的熱情深吻以及胸膛與下身的玩弄變得更加慌張，只是他愈掙扎就愈喘不過氣，腦袋昏昏眩眩起來，他甚至察覺不到對方抬起了他的屁股，讓頂端壓進他的後穴裡。「唔！嗯、停、嗚……」

Graves幾近絕望地反抗，Grindelwald抓準機會挺得更深，拍了拍Graves的屁股，「乖，Percy，你太緊張了，快放鬆下來。」

Graves無力地搖頭，他被釘死得無法動彈，現在完全落在對方的支配中，對那長驅直入的兇器無能為力。他不甘心地齜牙裂嘴，「混蛋、你讓我操你看看……」

「這個問題我們在第一晚已談論過了，你根本沒有能力操我，這辛苦的工作由我來接任好了，你還是乖乖地躺著享受。」Grindelwald嘲笑不論經過多少次歡愛也不肯屈服的戀人，他挺身把分身完全埋進去，使要反駁的Graves為應對突然的深入只能喘氣。

「去死……」Graves在好一會兒後才能擠出這兩個字。

「這種時候你不是該甜甜地呼喚我的名字嗎，親愛的？」Grindelwald不給警告就開始抽動，Graves不由得嗚咽了聲，Grindelwald沒有心軟，反而更用力地挺動，粗魯地來回輾磨，更惡劣得扯動乳夾的鏈子，同時扯痛兩邊腫脹的蓓蕾。

Graves快難受得想踢對方下床，一陣強烈的快感橫掃他的腦袋，他反射性抓向對方的頭髮，Grindelwald將它與止不住的顫抖視為邀請，更加用力地深頂進去，逼使Graevs在仰起的咽喉裡發出動人的呻吟。「別、啊！Gel、別這樣……」

現在懇求為時已晚，Grindelwald加重力度，沒有半絲憐憫，Graves夾雜喘息的拒推使他眼中的饑渴燒得更加旺盛。他把玩Graves顫抖的分身，使它興奮地溢出更多液體。

前後的刺激令Graves陷入一片混亂，他花了很長時間才意識自己不受控地發出煽情羞恥的聲音，雙腿還恬不知恥地緊纏在Grindelwald的腰上。他試著掙扎，至少逃離分身上的玩弄，但不斷夾擊而來的洶湧熱潮將他的理智愈沖愈遠，他的掙扎逐漸變成配合對方的動作，他還神智不清地呢喃出自己愈發強烈的慾望，Grindelwald笑著在他耳邊說了什麼，大概是說他的坦誠值得獎勵，他在高熱中融成一塌糊塗的腦袋已理解不了任何一個字。他可憐地抽泣起來，在加重的深入中徹底淪陷。

Graves能恢復平穩的呼吸時Grindelwald不理會他的抗議填滿了他，然後仔細地抹走他小腹上的黏稠，邊盯著他邊意得意滿地舔嘗手指，好像那些猩味的白濁液體是甜膩的奶油。

不想理會這調戲的動作，Graves撇開發紅的臉，他躺了好一陣子後踢了踢無力的腿，要Grindelwald出去，怒視對方說他做完就不認帳的指控和傷心兮兮的眼神。

「少在裝可憐，混蛋。」他推開那張湊過來想吻他的臉，一臉嫌棄。

「你真是喜怒無常，」Grindelwald抓著Graves的手，討好地親吻手指的關節，抬眼微笑，「你總是這麼害羞是不行的，親愛的。」

「滾！」

Graves踢向對方，力氣並不大，Grindelwald苦笑著假裝被踢倒到床上，放開更加氣惱的戀人。

Graves咬牙忍耐下半身的不適，努力以正常的姿勢緩慢地挪下床，用魔法撿起衣服後快步走向浴室。

Grindelwald可惜Graves收拾衣物時沒有彎下腰、展露出那迷人的小穴，不過液體從股溝間流到大腿上的場景已足夠讓他大飽眼福。他緊盯著Graves的屁股，舔了舔揚起的嘴角，下身又蠢蠢欲動起來。此時Graves在浴室門前驀地回頭，目光凌厲得像看透Grindelwald的壞意圖，不過他臉紅耳赤地吼道：「趕快負責任來幫我清潔！」

「Percy，真是搞不清你在想什麼，你明明上一秒咆哮著叫我滾。」Grindelwald跳下床，對Graves的彆扭搖頭，然後彎著眸子大步踏進浴室，從後擒抱咒罵著試圖脫掉乳夾的Graves，「需要幫忙嗎？」話雖如此，他警告地捏著蓓蕾，又用另一隻手抓著對方的屁股，因Graves的愣怔輕笑，聲音低沉又吵啞：「要你脫衣服你又沒這麼願意。你敢自己取它下來我就操到你爬不起來。」

「喂，你──」Graves立即因貼向他屁股的灼熱噤聲，Grindelwald對他的反應滿意地哼了聲，繼續手上的動作同時親吻他的脖子。Graves嘗試用手肘掙脫，卻被推往洗手台，透過鏡子目睹對方的手從他的屁股滑向前方，抓著他頹軟、仍沾滿液體的分身，緩慢情色地套弄。

Graves的臉頰不能再燙了，他馬上扭頭避開眼前那極具蠱惑和衝擊的畫面，「死色鬼，做了一次還不夠嗎？」

「這遠比我們平日做的次數少，親愛的。再說我已沒打算收你昨晚的利息了，別這麼多怨言。」Grindelwald拉扯乳夾的鏈子，Graves痛得驚呼了聲，反射性抓著那隻恣意妄為的手，沒得及提防另一隻手挑逗他的鈴口。

「嗚、你自己解決不行嗎？」

「我自己解決的話那就不能滿足你了。你都沒好好吞掉我的東西，看，都全流下來了，我得再次餵飽你的小嘴才行。」

「不要！」

Graves真的得逃了，可是他被夾死在洗手台和黑巫師之間，唯一的退路是轉身尋找空隙逃離，然而Grindelwald在他有所動作前收緊手臂，他們不只前胸貼後背了，Grindelwald的分身極具危險地抵在他的後穴上，前端在腫痛的穴口上打轉磨蹭。

快被甜美地穿刺和徹底填滿的預期令Graves豎起全身的汗毛，他因不受控地加快的心跳和上升的情欲感覺自己淫蕩不已。他阻止自己欲求不滿地扭動下身，用力搖頭試著抵抗誘惑，但語氣動搖，「不要做……」

「噓，沒什麼好害羞的，Percy，我知道你想要我的。」Grindelwald微微握緊手中恢復精神的肉柱，提醒Graevs什麼狡辯也沒法推翻這項鐵證。

「你、強詞奪理！」

「是嗎？」Grindelwald完全不在意，固定Graves的腰微微傾前，輕易插進那柔軟濕漉的後庭裡，隨即受到熱烈的裹緊。「Percy，哼，身體的反應可騙不了任何人。你這麼歡迎我進來，怎可能是不想要？看你還享受得閉著眼睛。」

他這樣做是因為他不想看到鏡子裡可怕的景像！

Graves的反駁在他張開口的一刻變成高聲的呻吟，他的腰一瞬乏力，他往前傾去，僅僅及時用手撐著自己，不敢相信對方一下子就找到他的敏感點，還不給他半秒適應的時間就對那裡粗暴地快速抽動。

「混蛋、嗯、啊……慢、慢點……」Graves連說話也有氣無力，他的手在大理石上打滑，他在另一下使勁的衝撞中失衡趴到洗手台上，屁股因而誘惑般翹高，像是請求對方更狠地操弄他。

Grindelwald笑著加重動作，雙手從Graves的腰摸到微顫的臀部肌肉上，搓捏和掰開臀瓣，使Graves更加無地自容。

Graves慌張地掙扎，想中止這羞恥淫蕩的姿勢，但經過方才的性愛後他的力氣已所剩無幾，雙腿還因快感發軟打顫，他整個人只能癱倒在洗手台上戰慄喘息，任由對方恣意蹂躪他的後穴、拍擊出淫靡響亮的水聲和痛苦又甜美的強烈電流。

「Percy……」濕熱的氣息稍微拉回Graves渙散的意志。Grindelwald按著戀人繃緊的背部，俯身親吻通紅的耳背，喃喃地蠱惑：「被我操的感覺很棒對吧。」

「不、嗚、啊……」Graves用盡氣力搖頭，一點也不想向他身上的混蛋承認使他手指和腳趾蜷縮的刺激有多舒服。

「真不乖。」Grindelwald用啃咬取代輕吻，手繞過Graves急遽起伏的胸膛和腰部，重拾一開始的挑撥玩弄乳首和分身。

Graves愈發喘不過氣，他本能地亂揮著手，像是嘗試抓著什麼以挽留意識，卻只撞倒洗手台上的用品。他隱約聽見東西落地的聲響，以及像不是屬於自己、無意識的哽咽呢喃，「Gel，不行，別再……Gellert、啊──啊！」

他不受控地濺滿對方的手掌，花了很長時間勉強從餘韻中回神。他仍不受控地瑟縮，而Grindelwald再次灌滿他，深情地親吻他的嘴角，說的卻不是浪漫的情話。

「你怎麼老是這麼快就不行？」Grindelwald小心地退出去，將全身無力的Graves翻過身，Graves的雙腿軟得使他站不穩，不得不靠在對方的懷裡。Grindelwald對戀人虛弱的狀態勾起笑容，他曖昧地撫摸Graves的後腰，在取下乳夾後故意搓揉對方的胸肌，「Percy、Percy，看來我還得好好鍛鍊一下你。」

「不、不要了……」Graves搖著頭想推開不知餮足的男人，可是他甚至連手指也發不出力。

「乖，我晚上才繼續疼愛你。現在我們去洗澡。」Grindelwald橫抱起Graves，帶他進浴缸裡，如常溫柔地幫他清潔。

實在過於疲憊，而且水溫讓人舒適，Graves把臉埋向對方的肩膀後立即打起了瞌睡。Grindelwald幫他清潔好後輕喚他幾聲，他給予的反應只有用臉頰蹭了蹭對方。

Grindewlald沒轍地嘆氣，想起他完全忘了跟Graves道早。他抱緊Graves，歪頭給他的Percy一個輕柔的早安吻。

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
